Segments
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Final in Angela Parker series. Everything will come full circle in this installment. Will Angela get memories back? What happened to Paulette? How about David and Millie? Read to find out!
1. The Flashes

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the final installment to the Angela Parker series. The title might change, since I haven't finalized it yet, but I wanted to get this out. Very vague and I don't wanna spoil anything so here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Flashes

A little girl, just turned the age of seven, sat in the corner of a white and grey washed room with her knees to her chest and her bruised arms wrapped around them. There were a few toys like building blocks and coloring books scattered around her in the room. This little girl didn't want to play though; she wanted her mommy to make the ouchies go away. The girl's black hair hung in her face as she rested her head on her knees, watching the door for someone to come in with her lunch. There was no clock in the room, but everyday was nearly the same for her.

The door opened and a woman with shoulder length hair came in. She had on what she usually wore: a grey long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and a pair of large boots. "Sweetie," the woman said in a kind voice, "I'm sorry but you can't have lunch today."

The little girl's head bolted up. "Why not?" Her childish tone sounded engulfed with sadness.

"Well, you to do your special thing again so daddy and the others can see," she told the girl as she squatted down in front of her.

The girl's eyes were sorrowful. "But I already did mommy. Why do I have to keep doing it? Hasn't everybody seen?"

The woman sighed. "Angie… Can you just do it for me, huh? Just this once?"

Angie frowned. She recalled how she always said that. It was never just once. It was always five or six times before she could go back to her room. Reluctantly, she nodded.

The woman ruffled her hair and said, "That's my girl," with a big smile. Angie liked this smile. She smiled back and stood up, following the woman out of the room.

---

She stood in the middle of a room, looking up at big glass windows that many people were sitting behind. Her mommy told her they all wanted to see her special thing again. It was the second time today she would be doing it and Angie wasn't happy about it. She frowned as the usual voice over the loud speaker said, "Go on Angie. You can show us now."

Angie searched the faces for her mother's. She caught sight of her and smiled, but there was no smile in return. Angie frowned and dropped her head to look at the white checkered floor and her worn black shoes. For a moment she fidgeted before shutting her eyes and feeling her body move over a few feet. She didn't want to look at her mommy when she wasn't smiling, so she looked for another familiar face in the crowd. When she looked up, everyone behind the glass was talking and buzzing. Angie wondered if it was because of her special thing. Maybe some people haven't seen it. She smiled a little before the door opened and a man with black hair walked in. He had a small goatee growing and dressed just like everyone else. Angie ran over to him and leaped for a hug. "Daddy!" she shouted. The man caught her and said, "I'm gunna take you back to the room, okay?"

Angie nodded. She loved when her daddy came in and sat with her for a few minutes in her room. She would show him all the pretty pictures she colored before he would have to leave. Angie knew the way back to her room from the "watching room," as she called it, and they weren't going the right way. "Daddy I thought we were going to my room…" She clung tight to him and trembled a little.

"We have to stop somewhere first," he told her.

Angie trembled more. He was taking her to the ouchie room, and she knew it. Every time she went into the ouchie room, they gave her a shot or they poked her with a silver stick. Shots hurt, but the silver sticks were worse. They always gave her the shivers and a bad headache.

He walked her into the room, patting her back to calm her. "You haven't been in here in a few days, have you Angie?"

She shook her head as she pressed her lips into a thin line. Angie didn't want to cry. When she cried, the mean man with dark skin and white hair yelled at her. Sometimes, he even poked her with the silver stick. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her daddy put her on a table just like a doctor's. She knew that because it was always where they put her.

When she opened her eyes, the mean man was talking with her daddy. They both looked over at her and the mean man spoke. "Hi Angie. We're just gunna give you a shot today, okay?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. The mean man picked up a needle and her daddy walked into a connected room. He always did that. Even when mommy brought her and he was already here. It frightened her, as it always did, but she bit her lip. Angie wasn't going to cry this time. She was going to be brave and get the shot from the mean man like a big girl. Maybe mommy and daddy had to get shots like this. She didn't know.

"Okay," the mean man said while looking at the syringe. There was a purple colored thing in it unlike last time. Last time it was a pretty shade of blue. The mean man walked over to her and Angie held out her arm as she shut her eyes. She didn't want to watch. If she did, she knew she would cry. "Three…two," the man said before feeling the pinch of pain on her arm. Her left hand shook at her side with fear and pain. She couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed.


	2. Awakening

**A/N: Finally managed to get an update on this one. My Angela-muse has been on a vacation with some of my other muses I think... All except my Griffin-muse. (Grr...) Anyhoo, end of this one is a little open ended. Jane Morgan is an OC, JSYK. (lol. acronyms) Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

Griffin was in a half sleep state when he was awoken by an ear shattering scream. He bolted up and looked around, on his guard and half thinking there were Paladins after Angela. The room was empty and seemingly calm, other than the scream. Griffin looked over at Angela, who was thrashing around slightly in her sleep. She was emitting the scream, even though she seemed perfectly fine. _'Another nightmare?'_ He let out a small sigh and put his hands on her arm. "Angela. Angela, wake the blood hell up!" he shouted over her scream.

Angela settled down and lay still for a moment before bolting up. "Don't touch me," she snapped. Griffin pulled his hands back and held them up by his sides. She looked around and rubbed her face. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Another nightmare?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah," Angela said quietly. "Sorry."

"Maybe you should see a shrink. Find out why…"

She turned towards him and said, "I know why I'm having these dreams, Griffin. And they're not dreams… They're memories."

"Pretty brutal memories if they're makin' yeh scream," he trailed off. He held his arms out and she crawled over into them. Griffin laid back down holding her just like he did the past few nights when she woke up screaming. "Do you remember any of it?"

"It was the same, but things were…clearer." She craned her neck up to look at him and frowned a little. "They did testing on me. I'm sure of it."

Griffin growled, "Sodding Paladins." He was starting to get angry just from the name and the thought of them. He felt Angela hug him, squeezing him gently.

"I'm the one with nightmares about my past and you're the one upset up about it?" she joked lightly.

"Sorry," Griffin murmured and rubbed her back. "They just… Urgh!" He glanced at the clock on the bedside table next to Angela's side of the bed. _'7:30. No use in going back to sleep now.' _They stayed like that for a few minutes; just to assure themselves that the other was okay.

Eventually, Griffin loosened his grip on her. Angela made a sound, questioning what he was doing while clinging a little tighter to him. "You're getting up now?"

"Yeah. I got some work to do." Griffin kissed the top of her head and she let go so he could move freely. He got up and pulled on his pair of dark jeans along with his Muse band tee. He looked at her for a few seconds before he left.

Angela was cocooning under the sheets with a gloomy look. "I'm just gunna stay in bed for a while," she said with her eyes peaking over the top of the sheet.

Griffin gave her half smile and walked out of the room to his "office". He sat in the swivel chair and put his hands on his desk thoughtfully. _'Maybe I could find someone to help her figure out the nightmares…' _He rolled himself over to the second desk with his computer on it. Pulling up a basic search on the internet, Griffin whisked his fingers across the keyboard. The page went blank, and then a list of results came up. He clicked on one and he got up. Griffin walked back into the bedroom and found Angela's eyes locked on him instantly. "Get up," he told her. Angela said something in a small voice. "What was that?"

"I don't wanna," she pouted as she pulled the sheet below her chin.

He walked over and pulled a set of clothes from Angela's dresser. "You're goin' with me," he told her.

"Where? Don't you have a hunt today with David?"

"Later. Now get dressed," he said handing her the clothes. Angela took them reluctantly and got dressed in the black v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. She was pulling on her shoes as Griffin said, "Did yeh wanna come with on the hunt?" _'I don't think I should ask but maybe she'll say-'_

"Yeah sure, I guess," Angela said with a hint of unsureness in her voice. She stood up and shifted her weight a few times. "Where are we going now?"

Griffin didn't answer her question; instead, he grabbed her hand and jumped.

**(Angela POV)**

She set sights on a brick building and shot Griffin a look of wonder. Griffin just pulled her along towards the building's door. Angela followed, but couldn't help but wonder where they were. _'And why for that fact…'_ As they walked into the building, she noticed a sign that said "Jane Morgan, Ph.D" Her jaw dropped as Griffin spoke to a receptionist. Angela pulled her hand gently from his and sat on one of the waiting chairs. _'Griffin's brought me to a shrink. He think's I'm crazy now…'_ Griffin walked over to her and sat in the chair next to hers. "You brought me to a shrink?" she hissed.

Griffin nodded slowly. "If you delve more into this, maybe yeh can find out stuff."

Angela narrowed her eyes and shook her head as she said, "What if I don't wanna know more? What if I just want it all to go away, Griffin?" He just shrugged.

The waiting area was empty except for them and a woman came out and called, "Angela?"

Angela looked at Griffin with a slightly fearful expression as she stood up. She walked over to the woman, who steeped aside and welcomed her into the office. She looked over her shoulder and Griffin before the door shut. His half smile wasn't really reassuring.

The woman sat down behind a wood desk and folded her hands carefully. Angela looked around. The walls had few picture of nature and bookcases that were filled with books. She sat in the red plush chair in front of the desk slowly. "Um…hi?"

The woman smiled and said, "Hello Angela. I'm Dr. Morgan."


	3. Recollection

**A/N: So this chappie is left open for the next one. My Angela-muse came back and hit me with this today. I thought the idea's good, so I hope you do too!**

**EDIT: "Cast" is as follows... Check out reference pics!** .com/albums/ac309/bellatrixkale23/Angela%20Parker%20series/

**Angela Parker:** Genevieve Cortese  
**Paulette Parker: **Jessica Alba  
**Bobby Parker:** Kellan Lutz  
**Jill Parker: **Maggie Grace  
**Warren Parker: **Misha Collins

* * *

Chapter 3: Recollection

Angela smiled nervously at Dr. Morgan, not bothering to look up at her. "Why have you come to see me today?" she asked in a gentle voice.

She sighed and quietly said, "Nightmares."

"Could you repeat that?"

"Nightmares," Angela spoke louder and looked at her with a slight glare. She watched as Dr. Morgan wrote something on a pad of paper. _'She's writing notes. Probably "note to self: get a job away from crazy people".'_

Dr. Morgan looked up and sent Angela a warm smile. "Tell me about these nightmares Angela."

Angela sighed and looked at her hands, which were fiddling nervously and shaking slightly. "Um...well," she began, "there's this girl. And these people…" Swallowing hard, she remembered what she had to hide from the psychiatrist. "I'm not sure who they are, but they do tests on her."

Dr. Morgan nodded and wrote something else on the paper. "What does this girl look like?" She looked up at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dark hair, kinda slender, maybe about…seven years old," Angela shut her eyes as an image of the girl cowering in the corner flashed through her mind.

"And what kind of tests did these people do?" she heard her ask.

Shaking her head, she said, "Painful shots weekly and they treated her so badly."

Dr. Morgan wrote more things as she nodded. Finally, she put down the pen and asked, "Have you been in the army before?"

_'Technically no but I've seen war…'_ "No," Angela replied.

Dr. Morgan frowned. "How was your childhood then?"

She stayed silent, not knowing how to answer. "I, um…I'm not sure. I don't remember my childhood…" Angela looked up at her and saw her mouth was open, as if she was shocked.

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, then I think these dreams could **maybe** be of your childhood. What do you think?"

Angela looked at Dr. Morgan with a confused look. "You're the expert," she said, "you're supposed to tell me."

"Alright. Well I think you might have a form of post traumatic stress."

"…And how do you cure that?"

"Some image rehearsal would be a good start. If it doesn't help, you can always try some medicine for it." Dr. Morgan began to write something down when Angela stood up. "Wait!"

Angela walked over to the door and said, "Thanks doc, but I think I can figure this out now." Dr. Morgan gave a curious nod. Angela waved before walking out the door.

**(Griffin POV)**

Griffin was watching the door with tired eyes. It had been about 10 minutes since Angela went in and he saw the door open. She walked out with a gloomy look. He stood as she walked over to him. Angela just looked at him with pain stricken eyes and hugged him tightly. He patted her back to soothe her and said, "Let's go." Griffin led her out of the office. Once he set foot outside, he jumped them back home. Angela clung to him as they stood in the living room.

"She thinks it's my childhood I'm dreaming about," she whispered. "I was right…"

"Well is there anyway to stop it?" She shook her head as she buried her face into his shoulder. "You'll get through it." _'What else is there to say? Kinda hard to find words to say about this…' _

Angela nodded slowly as she pulled away from him. "I'm gunna go…work," she mumbled as she turned and began towards her office.

"Hey," Griffin said. He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You'll be fine." She sighed and shrugged before pulling her wrist from him and walking into her room, shutting the door behind her. Griffin just watched the door close before running a hand through his hair. He felt a plan beginning to develop in his head. _'Hmm…'_ He turned and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his gaming controller off the side table. _'I'll have to talk to David on that one…'_

**(David POV)**

He stood in the bedroom in front of his dresser, looking at a ring he twirled in between his fingers. David sensed a jump and heard Millie yell, "David!"

Quickly, David put the ring back in its blue square box and hid it under his shirts. He shut the drawer as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Uh…coming!" he called. _'Must be Angela or Griffin. Probably about going on a hunt again.' _David turned and walked out of the room quickly. He saw Millie and Griffin talking in the middle of the living room. "Hey Griffin," David said casually.

Griffin looked at David and said, "I've got this plan in my head and-" He stopped talking abruptly. He looked at Millie and said, "Could you, uh?"

Millie nodded and held up her hands. "Sure. Sorry." She walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Now," Griffin said, "as I was sayin'. I have this plan formulating in my head. D'yeh wanna help?"

David shrugged. "Plan of what?"

"Plan to help Angela."

He narrowed his eyes in a curious manner. "Help her with what?"

Griffin groaned and asked, "D'yeh wanna help or not, David? Yes or no." David nodded and Griffin made a small smile. "Great. Follow me and I'll fill you in on details." He disappeared and David followed through his jumpscar cautiously.

**(Angela POV)**

Angela sat in her study, trying to focus on the book she was reading. Usually, it would clear her thoughts and send her to another world. Today it just wasn't working. She kept having flashes of the dream in her head. _'The girl, the man, and the rooms...'_ Angela shook her head and continued to read. She heard a knock at her door and spun around in her chair. It was Griffin. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded while sitting on the futon in the corner of the small room. "How are you doin'?"

She bobbed her head from side to side. "As good as I can," she said while returning the book to its proper place on the shelf. Angela turned in the chair to face Griffin and saw he was grinning from ear to ear. "…What's with the grin?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

She sent him a questionable look and he nodded. "Really?"

"Yup. Follow me," he said as he stood. Griffin disappeared and Angela stood, shaking a little bit as she wondered what the surprise was. Hesitantly, she followed through his jumpscar.


	4. Surprise

**A/N: I have to say, I'm delving into Angela's father more in the upcoming chapters. I'm super excited about this! I can't wait to flesh out his backstory. :D Oh and if you didn't catch it last chapter, I have people as the "cast" now. It's as followed...**

**Angela Parker:** Genevieve Cortese  
**Paulette Parker:** Jessica Alba  
**Bobby Parker:** Kellan Lutz  
**Jill Parker:** Maggie Grace  
**Warren Parker:** Misha Collins

**If you check out the links in my profile under this story, you can see pics on my photobucket account. I'm in the process of getting icons and manips made so let me know if you could help out there! Thanks & Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise

**(Griffin POV)**

He jumped and appeared a few feet in front of David, who was leaning on a wall. He turned and saw Angela looking at the two of them suspiciously. "What's the surprise?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Griffin raised his eyebrows and said, "Do you know where we are?" He watched as she looked around. Finally, Angela shook her head with a confused look. "Good," Griffin said. He turned and began walking down the sidewalk they were on. He looked over his shoulder and found David following close behind him. Angela was hurrying behind David.

"Where are we going?" she shouted.

With a smirk, Griffin said, "Just follow me."

**(Angela POV)**

She chased after the two, not knowing where they were or where they were going. When she caught up to David, she asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

David just replied, "Vaguely."

Angela sighed. _'It'd be nice to know where the hell we are. Maybe where we're going would be good, too.'_ She gave up on asking them and just went with it. She followed them in the same direction for minutes on that same sidewalk, passing a few shops and rundown buildings. Angela began to wonder if Griffin even knew where they were going. In her mind, she laughed at this.

The two men stopped walking she saw a few steps ahead of her. "We're here," Griffin said happily. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Who's first?"

Angela took a few steps forward, now standing at Griffin's side. Her jaw dropped when she set sights on where they were. They were standing in front of an enormous grey building with a symbol on the doors. _'Paladins? This is a…'_ Things clicked and she whipped her glance over at Griffin. "Is this one of THEIR bases?" She didn't mean to sound so bitter when she said it but she had no clue why Griffin would lead her to a base.

Griffin crossed his arms, staring at the building almost proudly. "It is. In there, is Roland and possibly Paulette."

_'Paulette…'_ Her eyes went wide and the images of her dream flashed through her mind.

"But," Griffin began, "we're not here for her. We're here for Roland."

Angela's jaw dropped. "Why?" she heard David ask in a gruff tone.

She saw Griffin turn to David and say, "We're gunna interrogate that asshole."

_'Everything makes sense now…'_ "About my past?" Angela asked. Griffin nodded and she said, "Thank you."

"The plan's get in, grab him, and go back to the old lair. Got it?"

Angela looked at David briefly before nodding. _'I can't believe I might get to finally know more about my past. If he really used to give me shots and test the shock sticks on me, he might know more.'_ The three began towards the building and noticed there were no guards at the doors like the other bases. "This isn't weird," Angela mentioned.

"That's because it's their living quarters. When they're not out killin' Jumpers, some of 'em live here." Griffin was stone faced as they walked down the hallway past many doors. Finally, they stopped in front of one. "It's this one," Griffin whispered.

Angela nodded and said, "Grab and go."

"Grab and go," Griffin confirmed, sending a nod to David.

**(David POV)**

Griffin opened the door cautiously and crept in. Angela followed close behind him and was looking around the room. David went in and shut the door behind him quietly. They were in a room a lot like a giant office. Other doorways meant it branched off somewhere, though. From one of the other rooms, a man's voice could be heard talking to someone.

"I don't care what has to be done! You will find him. Do your duty." A loud snap was heard and Roland walked out from the room. He was in a white sweater and tan pants. When he caught sight of them, his eyes gained a certain look of hatred. "You…"

"Yeah, us," Griffin retorted. He jumped behind Roland and grabbed him by the arms. "You're comin' with us."

Roland struggled to get free from Griffin's grip. Angela hurried and punched the struggling man in the face. Roland stopped moving, assumed to go unconscious. She was the first to leave. David sent Griffin a concerned look before jumping back to the old lair in the mountains of Italy. He stood at Angela's side and watched Griffin tie Roland to one of the old chairs. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Angela shiver. "Uh, Ang?"

Angela turned her head and looked at him. He noticed she looked nervous. "You nervous?" he asked. She nodded her head with an unsure look. David smiled, trying to reassure her.

She gave a weak smile back and Griffin said, "Angela, you ready?"

She sighed. "No turning back now," she mumbled.

**(Angela POV)**

Angela took a step forward, approaching the slumped over Roland. Griffin walked over and sat down on the old couch she saw, toying with a worn blade from his desk. David stood by, watching Roland carefully. _'C'mon Ang… You can do this,'_ she told herself. She walked over to Roland and slapped his face lightly. "Hey. Hey!" she shouted.

Roland began to stir. He moved his head a little bit before glancing up at her. She saw the blood dribbling down his nose. "Parker," he spat.

"Roland," she grumbled back. "I've got a few questions for you."

He scowled at her and said, "What makes you think I'll answer?"

Angela licked her lips and tilted her head. "The fact that three Jumpers have you. I know one is itching to kill you for revenge, and the other just wants to beat you senseless."

"That was two," Roland sneered.

"Sorry, I forgot me," Angela grinned. "I want to do what you did to me. Stick you in front of people and make you the monkey, make you have excruciating pain from tests and let people use you for training." She saw Roland's hidden look of shock. "That's right. Now, what kind of tests did you used to do?"

He scowled at her again. "It's classified."

She frowned and slapped him. "No! Tell me!"

Roland sneered again. "You know, I never liked you Angie. You always screamed during the trial tests," he said through a snarl.

Angela was shocked. "I…screamed?"

"Yes. You're stupid mixed feelings father couldn't handle it though. I always hated him, too. The day Griffin killed him," he paused, "was planned."

She was intrigued by this talk of her father. _'Who was he? Why… How…'_ "You let one of your own be killed? On purpose!?" She didn't mean to shout when she spoke, but that's how it came out. Angela knew her WHOLE family wasn't evil if her father had mixed feelings over the testing. "What…what was his name?" she asked in a shaky tone.

Roland narrowed his eyes slightly as he said, "Warren Parker. He was a traitor."

Angela felt herself welling with anger and punched Roland in the stomach. She turned and walked to the couch and sat down, listening to Roland coughing harshly. _'He cared. He wasn't like them.' _She leaned against Griffin and shut her eyes.

"Warren… Parker…was a traitor…to his people," she heard Roland say in a horse voice.

She groaned and said, "Someone take care of him. Find out where Paulette is first though." She felt Griffin pat the top of her hand and got up. Angela shifted and leaned against the back of the couch. She opened her eyes and saw Griffin closing in on Roland, twirling the blade in his hand. _'I don't wanna watch this today.'_ "I'm going home," she said loud enough for them to hear before jumping back to the bedroom of Griffin and her home. Sitting at the edge, she began to wonder more about her father. As Angela fell back onto the bed, the thought ran through her head, _'What if he tried to protect me?'_ She turned her head and set eyes on the pillow. _'That's it! Sleep!'_ Crawling over to the pillow, she rested her head on it and shut her eyes. _'I'm not tired, but anything to sleep. My dreams might be the answer.'_


	5. Outside

**A/N: This chapter was a little challenging to write. Had to keep going back into the old stories for reference and keep the "canon" of the series down. I felt really bad writing the last few paragraphs. I could really feel for Little Angie. AND if you didn't catch it last chapter the "cast" list is as followed...**

**Angela Parker:** _Genevieve Cortese_

**Paulette Parker: **_Jessica Alba_

**Warren Parker:** _Misha Collins_

**Jill Parker:** _Maggie Grace_

**Bobby Parker:** _Kellan Lutz_

**Now, onto the story. (Please review!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Outside

She sat in her room, coloring, when the door opened and a man walked in. "Daddy!" she called as she got to her feet and dashed over to him.

He kneeled down and hugged her when she came to him. "Hey Angie," he said. "You're getting bigger."

She rolled her eyes. "I am eleven now."

"Wow. Eleven," he said quietly.

She pulled away from him and watched his shocked expression. "You're not taking me to one of the rooms today, are you?" she asked.

He had a slight look of excitement in his eyes when he said, "No. Today you're going someplace else."

"Where?" she asked with interest.

He rubbed the side of his face, which had a small amount of stubble growing now, and said, "I'm going to take you outside."

"Outside?" She didn't know what that was. She'd never been outside before; it was always in her room, in one of the testing rooms, or labs.

With a nod, he said, "That's right. But first, you need to change into this." He pulled a small set of clothes from a pocket in his light brown trench coat.

She took the clothes, looking them over curiously. Never did she get to wear clothes like these. She always wore the black pants and grey short sleeved tunic that her mommy gave her each day. These were different. There was a pair of pants that were blue and a brown long sleeved shirt.

---

Everything seemed different as he held her and walked down the hallway. They were getting closer to a door. She could see some green trees. "Are those trees?" she asked as she absent mindedly played with his black tie. He looked down at her and nodded. "I've only seen them in the books that mommy brings me."

They got nearer to the door and he pushed it open. The first thing she noticed was the brightness. Everything was brighter outside compared to the rooms inside. He put her down and said, "Welcome to the outdoors, Angie."

She grabbed onto his hand and looked up at him with a smile. "It's pretty out here, daddy."

He smiled back at her and put his free hand into the pocket of his coat. "It is. The whole world is pretty."

Just as he stopped talking, a booming voice said, "Code black. I repeat, code black." He dropped her hand and turned around. She turned too and saw the mean man walking towards them with four other people behind him. They had silver sticks in their hands. She shivered and cowered behind her father, remembering how painful the silver sticks could be.

The mean man smirked. "I always knew you would do something like this Warren," he said. He twirled the stick around in his hand and she saw him look down at her. "Angie, come with us. We've put some new things in your room." Even though the man with white hair was trying to sound nice, he sounded scary to her. She shook her head.

"Angie, run," she heard her father instruct.

"Why?" she asked.

But she never got an answer. Two of the people with the mean man dashed towards them. She clung to the tail of his coat, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping she was just having a dream. Someone grabbed for her and she heard a groan. As she opened her eyes, she saw her daddy punching one of the people. "Angie! Go!" he shouted. The mean man got closer to them and the other two stood back, holding their silver sticks at the ready.

She didn't know what to do. Scared to run and scared to stay, she kicked one of the men after her father in the leg. The man growled at her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She screamed, a few tears leaking down her face. She kicked and struggled to get free from him, but it didn't work. She was always told never to use her ability unless told but this was a time when she had to; someone was hurting her. Thinking of the spot where she stood a few minutes ago by her daddy, she felt the pull and was there. She saw the man staring at her with a shocked look, her daddy turn and look at her with looked like pride, and the mean man glaring at her. "Angie," the mean man began, "you've been a bad girl." The silver stick sparked slightly and her eyes went wide. He began towards her at an easy pace while she started towards her father, who was being held back by two men. He struggled and pulled his arms, trying to break free of their hold. She noticed the bit of blood on his lip.

She felt tears pouring from her eyes. "Daddy…" Everything happened fast after that. She heard a whizzing noise, then her arms were at her sides and she felt like hundred of the silver sticks were shocking her. Shaking and writhing on the grass, she cried, "Why? Daddy just wanted to show me outside."

She briefly shut her eyes as the pain flowed through her body. When she opened them again, she saw her father knock the mean man down and dash over to her. He got her up and pulled the ropes off of her that looked like wires and caused her tremendous amounts of pain. When free, she hugged him and he slipped something into her hand. "Keep this. They might not let me see you again." She looked down at it. It was a necklace with a silver symbol on it. "Get back in the building and go to your room Angela," he said. "And I love you," he added before pushing her towards the door.

Hesitantly, she went forward. "That's right. Get inside!" the mean man shouted from the ground. She looked over her shoulder and saw her father stand and say something to the mean man. The man just laughed and someone yanked her into the building. When she looked at the person, she saw it was her mother.

"Mom," she started to say.

An angered look was the only response she got as her mother pushed her down the hall, back to her room. When they got there, she shoved her in and mumbled, "Runt." The door slammed and she laid there on the floor, clutching the silver symbol tightly.


	6. The Death of Warren Parker

**A/N: This chapter was just...arh. It wrote it, basing most of his death from this picture (.com/albums/ac309/bellatrixkale23/Angela%20Parker%) It made me sad to write, but it had to be done. Didn't want gaps to how Griffin killed him and such. Title is obvious, I know, but just go with it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Death of Warren Parker

**(Griffin POV)**

He Jumped back into the living room and looked around. David went home after they took care of Roland. After beating the hell out of him, Griffin wasn't feeling different. _'Vengeance feels like everyday life.'_ He looked around a second time as he walked over to the closed door to the bedroom. As Griffin walked in, he found Angela lying on the bed. She was shivering and making a tight fist with her hands that were by her face. _'Damn this. If only the therapist could've given her some sleeping pills.' _When he saw the tears falling sideways down her face, he hurried to her side and shook her. "Angela. Wake up," he said in a monotonous tone. He saw her eyes flutter open and he sighed. "Goddamn…" He sat on the edge of the bed in front of her.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed she was wiping her eyes with the back of her hands quickly. "Sorry…"

"Every time you sleep, I find you shaking or screaming or crying Angela. This needs to stop," he said calmly.

Griffin felt the bed move and she sat at his side. "This time it was good though," she said quietly.

"What do yeh mean?"

Angela turned and sent him a weary smile. There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "My father, Warren," she began, "he cared about me. He tried to keep me safe. From all of them. And that pendant…he gave me it the last time I saw him, I think."

His jaw dropped. "And you're sure about this?" She nodded and he sighed. _'It's still my fault he's dead. Would he be alive if I hadn't killed him? This is the first time I'm feeling horrible about killing one of them…'_

"Griffin," Angela said. He turned and looked at her. She pulled him into a hug. "I don't blame you. It was the Paladin's doing."

He wrapped his arms around his middle and felt himself trembling. "No… I was the one who killed him…" As he clung to her, he remembered that fateful day in Berlin.

_Griffin was walking down the street, looking into the various shops he passed. For the past half hour, it had felt like someone was following him. He looked over his shoulder every time he stopped in front of a shop. No one suspicious was there though. So after every glance, Griffin continued on his way. He stayed on the semi-crowded public streets, incase someone truly WAS following him. Deciding he was tired of wandering around, he turned down a side street. He glanced over his shoulder and saw some one maybe seven or eight steps behind him. He stopped and teleported, turning to face the man that was following him. "Who are you and what do yeh want?" Griffin demanded._

_"I think you know what I want," the man said as he pulled a shock stick from a pocket in his light brown trench coat. _

_He looked over the man. This wasn't a Paladin Griffin had tabs on. He didn't know which cell he was with or his name, but what did it matter? Griffin played dumb though, curious to know. "Who're you?"_

_The man adjusted his tie and said, "Warren. Glad you know the name of the man who will kill you?"_

_Griffin shook his head. "Just glad to know who __**I'm**__ about to kill, is all," he said while flicking out his knife. They dashed towards one another, Griffin jumping in the process and punching Warren roughly in the face. He felt a blow to his stomach and doubled over slightly. _

_Warren kicked him and said, "Just die peacefully."_

_"Bloody hell I will," Griffin grumbled before kicking him swiftly and throwing another punch. He watched the man stumble back and put a hand to his head. Warren shook his head and Griffin Jumped behind him, grabbing him by the collar and then Jumping once again, only to shove him against the brick wall. "Where's Roland?" he asked in a gruff voice._

_Warren let out a laugh. "I can't tell you that."_

_Griffin dropped his grip on Warren and let him fall to his knees. He backed up a step and held the knife at his side. "Where is he?" Griffin started to pace slightly, walking back and forth as he looked at the Paladin in front of him. _

_Warren shifted, watching him as blood dripped down his face from his hairline. Something must've dawned on the man as he sat there, panting slightly. "I don't know," he suddenly chuckled. "I don't even know." He shook his head as he looked at the ground._

_"Wrong answer," Griffin said as he Jumped to the small space behind him and lodged the knife into his back. Warren let out a breath and shook a little. He muttered something before falling forward. Griffin smirked before Jumping, leaving the body in the middle of the German side street._

"I'm sorry. I'm so fuckin' sorry," Griffin muttered to Angela. For the first time since the death of his parents, he shed tears. Tears for someone he killed and the consequences that followed.

He felt Angela rub his back to soothe him as she said, "I don't blame you." Griffin heard the sorrow in her voice as she spoke while he continued to cry softly on her lap. They sat there, both full of sadness, for a few minutes. He barely heard Angela tell him he should rest before she laid them both back. The two curled up and fell asleep; neither of them dreaming the least bit.

**(David POV)**

David Jumped into the bedroom of the small house he was living in with Millie. He glanced around and found she wasn't in the room. Taking his chance, he went over to the dresser and pulled out the blue box. "Millie!" he shouted as if he was in pain.

In seconds, she flew into the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Millie looked him over, obviously looking to see if he was physically hurt.

He smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine, but do you know what would make me better?"

She looked at him curiously. "No, what?"

David, who had hid the box behind his back, kneeled down and showed her the box. He opened the lid and said, "For you to marry me."

Millie's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed. "David, I," she began. Millie groaned and rolled her eyes before saying, "Yes! Yes, I will." He barely got up from his kneeling position on the floor before he attacked him in a hug. David chuckled as he hugged her. "Can you take me to Griffin and Angela's? I wanna tell them the news."

He nodded and kept hold of her before Jumping to the home in China. They stood in the living room, waiting for one of their friends to come out and greet them. _'If you can call it greeting when it comes to Griffin…' _Millie wandered into Angela's small office room while David carefully peeked into the bedroom. He saw the two curled up together, both with red, puffy eyes. _'Have they been…crying?'_ David backed out of the room and shut the door quietly.

"Are they here?" Millie asked.

David hushed her. "Sleeping. Let's go. We can come back tomorrow to tell 'em." She nodded in agreement and David walked over to her. He took hold of her hand and teleported back to their house.


	7. A Fever

**A/N: Got a bit stuck near the end of writing this chapter, but I got it finally. No notes really for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Fever

**(Angela POV)**

Her eyes fluttered open. _'No dreams last night.'_ Angela made a dopey grin as she saw Griffin looking at her. His eyes looked bloodshot, almost as if he hadn't slept the whole night. "Griffin?" she asked. A yawn came out of her mouth and then she said, "You look like hell. Did you sleep?"

"Yeah. I wasn't all that tired though." He pulled her close to him and into a hug. Angela heard him sigh as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't stop thinkin' about it."

"Think of something else. Think of…magical bunnies then," she told him. Griffin just glared at her. She laughed at him and smiled. Sensing a jump, Griffin released her from his grip and she sat up. Angela got up and walked out into the living room. She found David and Millie standing in front of the front door.

Millie dashed towards her with her black boots clicking as she stepped. She half tackled Angela in a hug. "My gosh Ang!" she squeaked.

Angela, shaken up by the surprising hug, asked, "What's wrong?"

Millie let go of her and took a step back that was more of a hop. She held out her hand and said, "Look."

Listening to her friend, Angela looked at her hand. There was a ring with a beautiful diamond in the center. Her eyes went wide. "Wow… Where'd you get this?"

Again, Millie made a shrill noise of excitement. "David. He asked me to marry him." She was grinning from ear to ear once she finished her sentence. Angela kindly smiled, happy for one of her only friends.

"Good job David," Griffin snorted. Angela looked past Millie and saw the two exchange playful punches.

She smiled and said, "That's great." Millie bounced in place. "So when's it going to be? Details…" _'Though I'm not the most interested in weddings, but someone to talk to about girly things is nice.'_

Millie looked over her shoulder, presumably at David, and said, "We didn't talk about it yet. It was only last night that he proposed."

With a nod, Angela looked at David. Millie turned around and stood at Angela's side, watching the two guys talk about something quietly. Griffin raised his voice, saying something along the lines of "no way David." She shot him an odd look and he avoided eye contact. _'Now what's going on…'_

**(Griffin POV)**

_'There's no way. Just no way!'_ David had told Griffin wedding fever might erupt in Angela's mind. Griffin didn't believe that. _'Hell, she doesn't even know how I feel.'_ He just kept his eyes away from hers, incase her mind did go loony with wedding fever.

"Well," he heard Millie say, "I think it should be something quiet. Just us. Maybe my mom…" Griffin looked over at David quickly, who nodded his approval. "Angela would you like to the bride's maid?" she asked in a happy tone.

He found himself rolling his eyes. _'Marriage might only be five seconds long if Paladins somehow find out.' _

"Okay then and Griffin can be you're-"

"I never said I'd be anything," he interrupted.

"C'mon Griffin," David said. "This'll only happen one time. You don't even have to dress up."

Griffin sighed and said, "Alright! But no ties…"

David nodded, "Done."

He turned his attention to the women again; still not looking at Angela fully. "David, can you please take me home then?" Millie stressed the word 'please' as she spoke, trying to sound sweet. Griffin just shuddered slightly at this. "Would you come shopping with me for a dress?" she asked Angela.

Griffin rolled his eyes as Angela said, "I'd love to." Millie hugged Angela again before scampering back into David's arms. The two then disappeared, leaving Griffin and Angela shrouded in an odd silence. "Well this will go over well," she remarked sarcastically.

He smiled. "Glad someone agrees." Angela walked over to the couch and sat down without care. Griffin followed her and sat beside her. "Wanna make bets there'll be fightin' at their wedding?"

"Deal," Angela said while holding out her hand.

Looking at her hand in detest, Griffin scoffed. "We don't shake on it, love." She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for a response. He leaned towards her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oh," she said in an amused tone. "We kiss on it. Good deal."

"Good deal," he repeated before going to kiss her again. Angela stopped him with her hand. "What?" he asked with a small frown.

"What were you and David talking about?" she asked in a knowing voice.

"Nothing," he said. "We were uh, thinkin' about going…bowling?" She frowned at him before letting her hand drop and crossing her arms. Angela proceeded to turn and face the television. Griffin groaned. "Fine… He said wedding fever will be about."

Angela let out a laugh. "Right. Totally!" The sarcasm was thick in her voice. "Don't be silly Griffin. I'm realistic. I know things have to change before Jumpers can get married…" Quietly, she added, "or have kids."

Griffin put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Maybe ten thousand more Paladins to go, right?"

She laughed. "Yup. It'll only take an eon to kill them all." Angela leaned against him and said, "But seriously Griff. When you think things will change for us?"

"Well Roland's dead. Take out Mary and maybe," he paused, hesitating about saying the next name, "Paulette, then we can see some changes, yeah?"

Angela was silent for a while. When she finally spoke she said, "Yeah… Did you find out where she is?"

Griffin nodded slowly with an unsure look. "He said the place where you were held as a child… Do you know where that is?"

Shutting her eyes tightly, she nodded. "I think I remember. When do you wanna go?"

He looked up at the clock on the wall behind the television. "Maybe in an hour or two. Are you…okay with tha'?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Course I am." Angela snuggled closer to him. "Course I am," she whispered.


	8. Return

**A/N: The muses and I fought on what to do through out writing this chapter, but this is what we finally came up with. :) I really hope you enjoy it. I's one of my most favorite chapters of this WHOLE trilogy so far. Please review?**

* * *

Chapter 8: Return

**(Angela POV)**

She fidgeted in place with the sleeves of the jacket she had on. Before they were going to go to the Paladin base, she went and bought herself a leather jacket with four flap pockets on the front. Angela watched as Griffin put a compact knife in the pocket of his jeans. She slipped a hand into her pocket and felt the knife he had given her, but quickly pulled it out and crossed her arms.

"Ready then?" Griffin asked as he turned to face her.

Angela let out a breath. _'Not really, but this has to be done.'_ "Yeah," she lied. She zipped up the jacket before trying to dig the place out of her memory. Angela hadn't even felt herself teleport there. She glanced around. It looked the same as it did in the last dream she had. _'About him…' _

Griffin did a pretty good job of concealing his jump because when he said "The Paladin base, in all it's glory", she flinched.

"Uh huh," she said, looking at the grass. It was still the same color of green that she vividly remembered in the dream. Looking at it, she took a few steps forward. Angela couldn't hear Griffin's footsteps behind her as she walked as the scene replayed in her head. _'The bright world, Warren, happiness, and then Roland spoiling it.'_ Her hands clenched into fists as she stood in the same spot she did when she was young, when they held Warren back from helping her.

"Hey," Griffin said, bringing her thoughts back. "You're shaking."

"Am I?" Angela asked, unclenching her fists. With a shake of her head, she said, "Now or never. Let's do this." Griffin gave a nod and the two walked over to the door with Angela leading. She held her hand out towards the door handle, hesitant about opening it. _'This could…'_

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as two Paladins noticed them from the end of the hallway. One was a man, the other a woman and both had the familiar silver sticks at the ready. Griffin put his hand on her shoulder, yanking her back as he jumped. She found her back against the wall around the corner from the door. Griffin held a finger to his lips as they could hear the doors burst open. "Couldn't have gotten far," the woman said.

"Alert Mary! Tell her it's a code green," the man rasped. "I'll search the grounds."

Everything went quiet then. Angela could feel anxious, not knowing what a code green was or where the Paladin would look first. She glanced at Griffin, who was peering around the corner. Angela pulled on the sleeve of his jacket and said, "I remember what it looks like. I can get in-"

"How do yeh know it's the same in there? That's risky," he told her.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I can find Mary. Paulette, too. I can do this. Just keep 'em occupied here. Fifteen minutes tops."

Griffin gave a solemn face and nodded. "If you're not out in fifteen, I'm coming in."

"Deal," Angela said before jumping into the room she remembered. It looked the same. Plain white and grey washed room and a few coloring books scattered on the ground. It was almost as if she never left, as if they kept it the same on purpose. _'Why is this still the same?'_ Angela walked slowly over to the door and looked out the small slit of a window. A few Paladins ran past. _'Good luck Griffin.'_ Once they all went past, she tried to open the door. _'Locked?'_ She tried the handle again and it felt as if someone on the other side was holding it shut. _'If I jump, someone will sense that.' _Angela backed away from the door and saw the handle turning on its own. "Shit," she mumbled. Someone was coming in; someone knew she was in here. Angela had a choice. _'Do I jump and go back to Griffin, or do I see who it is and try to take them?' _She just watched the door, trying to figure out a good plan.

**(Griffin POV)**

He kept himself pressed against the wall, waiting for a Paladin to walk around the corner so he could beat the tar out of them. Griffin waited there for minutes, a hand on the knife in his pocket. He looked around the corner again, seeing the door open and a few Paladins running out. With a smile, Griffin jumped directly in front of one and stabbed the man in the stomach before returning to his hiding spot. He could hear the feet hurrying towards him and he jumped back to where he was, spinning the knife around in the air. The three Paladins all whipped their head around, looking at him with a certain flame of hatred in their eyes. _'Let the fun begin.'_

**(Angela POV)**

She took her stance, a hand on the knife and a stoic look on her face. The door opened and Paulette walked in, knife in hand. "Hi Angie," she said. Angela frowned and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes fell back to Paulette gradually as she asked, "How much can you remember now?"

"Enough. What matters is that not all of you were intent on hurting me."

Paulette snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"**HE** tried to protect me. **HE** was called a traitor. His death was set up!" she shouted.

"Why don't you just tell me who before I kill you?" Paulette sneered.

"Warren. My father, your husband."

Shaking her head in detest, she said, "That's a lie. A lie…"

"Roland set it up! They planned for it to look like murder and it wasn't! You people killed one of your own!" Angela was screaming and her hands shook with every word that came out.

Paulette was laughing a little bit. "No. Griffin murdered him." She looked as if she was in denial, or had been for years. She took a step back, hitting the door with her back, and then rushing out. Angela darted for the door and tried the handle.

"Goddamn!" she shouted. Angela kicked the door before jumping back out to the wall where she and Griffin hid. He wasn't there; Griffin was grappling with two Paladins. She watched as a third approached. On of the two got a punch in, hitting Griffin in the stomach. Taking a chance, she jumped behind on of them and yanked them back. Angela saw Griffin regain his balance and get the upper hand once more as she jumped to the roof with the Paladin. Pushing him towards the edge she asked, "Warren Parker. Where's his grave?"

The Paladin stuttered, "I-I don't know."

She pushed him a little more. He was now teetering over the edge. "Alright then. Bye…"

"Wait! Wait! It's in Berlin! Near where he died!"

Angela smiled and said, "Thank you." She gave him a final shove and he fell off the roof. In seconds, the Paladin was on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around his face. Griffin looked up as he put the finishing blow on the two Paladins below.

She gave him a small wave and he shouted, "How'd it go?"

Angela jumped down to his side and said, "Take me to where it happened."

"Where what-"

"His death. Show me."

Griffin frowned and took a hold of her hand. With a slight nod, he jumped. Angela looked around. They were in an alley. "This is it," he said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Taking in the small area, the though of him and her smiling ran through her mind. "Is there a cemetery around here?" she asked. She felt Griffin's hand in hers once more and she found herself standing in a cemetery. "They buried him here." She wandered around, looking at the names on the headstones. After looking at about a hundred different ones, in the back she found one with his name on it. _'Warren Parker…'_ Angela turned and saw Griffin looking at her with guilt. "If you're uncomfortable Griff-"

He shook his head. "No. I'm fine," he told her, looking up.

She nodded and turned back to the grave. Looking at it nostalgically, Angela sighed. _'What's it coming to when the Paladins kill their own people?'_ She put her hands into her jacket pockets. A thought entered her mind and she said, "Be right back."

**(Griffin POV)**

He just stood there, watching Angela look at the grave of her father. She said, "Be right back," before disappearing.

_'Where's she going?'_ Without Angela blocking his view, he could see the gravestone with the name and date embellished on it. Griffin almost shuddered at the sight.

Angela returned as quickly as she left, holding something in her hand. He noticed it was the necklace she used to wear. Griffin noticed it was gone a few weeks ago, but what had she done with it. He watched as she put the string around her neck and tie it. "I doubted you," he heard her mumble. "I won't forget you…dad." She made a movement as if wiping her eyes before turning around to face Griffin. "Wanna go home now?" she asked in a low tone.

Griffin smiled a small smile as he nodded. Angela walked over to the hand he held out and took it gingerly. He saw she looked back over her shoulder once before they walked off.


	9. Dancing and Blushing

**A/N: So I had to get some fluff-ness in this chapter. I feel the story's been a bit like BAM IN YOUR FACE lately. Angela-muse wanted stress relief and she got it. So yeah. If the lyrics to Hot Mess aren't exactly correct...I'm sorry! I didn't have time to get lyrics offline. Had to use my mp3 player for it. Lol. And I think Griffin would so love the song "Shut Me Up" by MSI. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dancing and Blushing

**(Angela POV)**

They didn't return home right away. The two just walked for a while on the streets of Berlin. Angela had never been to Berlin, which Griffin thought was odd for a Jumper. He got an eye roll to that statement. "Do you know if they're any clubs around here?"

Griffin looked at her oddly as they walked hand in hand. "Not exactly… Why?"

She shrugged. "I just need to blow some stress. It's the first thing that came to mind."

"Hm. I know of one in L.A. Will that do?" he asked.

Angela kissed his cheek. "Yes please," she told him. In seconds, she found herself no longer on a street in Berlin, but now standing in an alley. "I know the back way," he smirked.

"Huh? Been here before?"

"Once or twice," Griffin shrugged very nonchalantly.

He opened the door and she found herself being pulled into a loud, colorful place. 3Oh!3's 'Don't Trust Me' was blaring as they walked in and Angela could already feel herself wanting to just break out dancing. A few people looked at them funny as they walked past. Apparently, Griffin brought them in through an emergency exit.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Griffin said in her ear. Even with him shouting, she could barely hear. Angela nodded and he led her over to the bar. Griffin said something to the bartender, who nodded and walked away.

"Thank you," Angela said into his ear.

Griffin nodded and put his hands on her waist. "Just dancing then home?" he asked her.

She gave a questioning look, as she couldn't hear him. "What?"

He leaned closer, lips nearly touching her ear. "Do you wanna go home after this?"

Angela smiled. "Are you trying to take me home?" she asked jokingly.

Griffin smiled and kissed her. "Course I'm not," he joked back. The two smiled as the bartender slid two drinks towards them. Griffin paid him and handed Angela her drink. The song ended as they drank their drinks and moved into Cobra Starship's 'Hot Mess'. Angela grinned. She noticed Griffin must've got the point because he took the drink from her and put them down on the bar before taking her hand.

Smiling, Angela pulled Griffin out into the crowded dance floor. The two began to dance to the music. Once the chorus began everyone one in the club seemed to be dancing or singing along.

**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine**

**Keep doing what you're doin and I'ma make you mine**

**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you**

**And I'm like, hot damn let me make you my boo**

**Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it.**

**Yeah you know what to do.**

**You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it hell yes.**

**(Griffin POV)**

He didn't dance much and the music really wasn't his type, but he saw how happy Angela was so he just went with it. Griffin watched her dance around. She was so lost in the music it seemed. The song changed to another. One Griffin recognized as Mindless Self Indulgence's 'Shut Me Up'. He thought it was a little odd for the club to be playing the song, but he didn't care. _'Something I like at least._' The song made Griffin get a little more into it.

Once the song ended, Angela was clapping; even though another song was coming on already. It sounded techno and slower than the others, which made Griffin nearly gag. He pulled Angela close to him and said, "Let's take this back home, yeah?"

She nodded with enthusiasm and he jumped, knowing no one would notice them disappear in the sea of people.

**(David POV)**

David was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Millie paced the room. "Can we see if they're back now?" she asked, stopping briefly.

"You know when they go out it takes a while," David told her. "Especially when it's a Paladin thing." She sighed and stormed over to his side. Millie sat down next to him with a huff. "Is it that dire to get a dress today?" David chuckled.

Millie looked at him as if he had three eyes. "David, we should get married as soon as we can. I mean, Paladins…" she trailed off.

_'Could kill one of us?'_ David would've finished the sentence, but he didn't want to upset. He put his book down on the end table and turned to her. "I'll go look again, but this is the last time. I'll leave a note or something, okay?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Okay." Millie pulled him in for a kiss before he turned and walked over to the front door. David jumped and appeared in Griffin's living room.

He looked around. David didn't think anyone was home. He walked into Angela's office and opened one of the desk drawers. Pulling out a pad of paper and pen, David thought he sensed a fragment of a jump. He shook away the sensation and wrote the note. David ripped the paper from the pad and walked back out into the living room. _'Where to leave it that they'll find it…' _He glanced around and looked at the shut bedroom door. _'They usually jump in and out of there when they go places.'_

As David got nearer to the door, he could hear frequent noises. He shut his eyes and smacked his forehead with his palm. _'Of course they're home. They're just occupied.'_ Thinking quickly, he slid the paper under the door and jumped back home.

Millie was up in a flash. "Are they home?"

David smiled. "No. They should be back in a few hours though." She nodded and walked out of the room. _'Save.'_

**(Angela POV)**

She laid on him with her eyes shut as her breathing began to even out. "Thanks Griff," Angela said.

"I think I should be the one saying thank you," he laughed.

She hit his chest lightly and he made a face. "I was being serious! I mean, I found Warren's…my dad's grave and I had some fun." Angela smiled and inched up, giving him a kiss.

"Well you're quite welcome then," he told her. "Even I'll admit, it was a little fun at the club."

"Hah. I knew you would say that," she said while narrowing her eyes at him. He just smirked and she asked, "Did you sense a jump at all?"

"When?"

"Mmm…around ten or twenty minutes ago."

"I dunno," Griffin said. "You think it was David?"

"Probably," Angela replied. "God, I hope he didn't catch anything." She giggled and a blush rose across her face. When she looked at Griffin again, he was grinning. "What are you grinning at?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I've never seen you blush before," he stated while running his thumb over her cheek where the assumed blush was.

Angela rolled her eyes and rested her head on his chest with a yawn. "Okay. Sleep time."

"Right," she heard him say before shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
